Centralized systems that facilitate coordination between networked devices to pursue a goal can be vulnerable to failure due to their centralized nature. Specifically, if connectivity between centralized servers or other devices and members of a team working toward a goal is lost, then the goal can not be properly pursued. Also, it may be inefficient to force every member of a team to communicate with a centralized system.